


Shattered Webs

by Arlink13



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlink13/pseuds/Arlink13
Summary: When strange circumstances land Peter in alternate universe things just keep getting weirder and weirder as more and more Spider-Men show up to hunt him down.





	Shattered Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please keep in mind that this is the first bit of serious writing I've ever done so please don't judge too harshly. Hope you enjoy the story!

*Ding!* *Ding!* *Ding!* 

Peter groaned and reached blindly from his bed to the nightstand next to it, looking for the source of the offensive noise. When he finally found his phone he groaned even louder. It was a notification from his suit, so he had to get out of bed. At three in the morning. On a Monday. Peter eventually made it over to his backpack where he kept his Spidey Suit just in case, when he put his mask on he was greeted by a familiar voice. 

"Hello, Peter. I'm sorry if I woke you, but it was urgent." Karen, the A.I. in Peter's suit said softly, almost sounding remorseful. 

"No, you're okay Karen. I was the one to suggest connecting you to my phone to Mr. Stark. You're not doing anything I haven't told you or gave you permission to do." Karen liked these little moments where her and her charge could engage. But the moment was quickly cut short when Peter said, "so what's so urgent you woke me at three a.m.?" 

"There have been several anomalies with a radiation signature as the tech we found with the Vulture a few years ago. I would suggest we go check it out as soon as possible as there could be more alien weapons being distributed." With another, smaller, groan Peter put the rest of his suit on and was out swinging through Queens before sunrise. When he arrived at the building the signatures were coming from he noticed it was an old Stark Industries wearhouse. 

"Karen, this is Stark Tech, isn't it integrated with the alien stuff we found before?" Peter said, curiosity evident in his voice, along with frustration that he'd been woken up so early for a false alarm.

 

"Yes, most of Mr. Stark's tech has been integrated with the Chitauri tech salvaged from the invasion of New York. However the warehouse was sold from Stark Industries and bought by a private party several years before the invasion." Peter sighed at this, so it wasn't a false alarm, he thought. Approaching the building as quietly as possible, Peter made his way inside. However there was a feeling in his gut that something just wasn't right. 

Inside the building were mountains of old machines, production lines of yesteryear covered in dust and cobwebs. The uneasy feeling in Peter's gut only grew as he drew closer to where the signature was coming from. 

"Karen, do me a favor and scan the rest of the buildings for anyone else. Please?" Peter whispered, about five feet from the source of the signatures. His Spidey-senses were going off the chart right now and it took all he had to not get as far away from whatever was causing it as soon as possible. 

"No other signs of life detected Peter. However your heart rate has greatly increased and you are showing signs of the beginning of a panic attack. Should I contact Tony?" Peter thought about it for a second but took a deep breath and decided against it. 

"No, Karen it's fine, I'm fine. Just gotta be quick about this." The silence in his mask was enough for him to know that Karen didn't contact Mr. Stark. With another calming breath, Peter set to work on digging through the old machinery to find what he was looking for. About twenty minutes in Peter could see a faint glow through the dust and scrap. Without thinking he started to move towards it, his Spidey-senses get worse and worse with each inch. 

After removing several pieces of heavy machinery Peter could make out a distinct reddish blue glow and could see a small corner of what looked like a cube. Digging further Peter proved himself correct as he unearthed a cube giving off the ominous glow.

"Karen, what is this thing?" The cube shifted from red to blue and was semi-transparent. What could be seen on the inside was cloudy, red and blue clashing with one another, as if it was at war with itself. 

"Peter, I highly advise against handling the cube like that. Whatever it is, it hold tremendous power and The Avengers should be contacted immediately." Karen was right, Peter knew it. So why couldn't he put it down? It seemed familiar to him, in the same way a creepy distant relative felt familiar. Then it hit Peter like a mountain of bricks. The Tesseract, one of the infinity stones. But wasn't that just blue? 

Before Peter could finish his thoughts or even heed Karen's warning a red, viscous liquid seeped from the cube and onto Peter's arm. Startled, Peter tried to throw the Tesseract away from him but whatever the red liquid was didn't let go of his arm or the Tesseract. Soon,pain flooded Peter's senses, the only thing he could see was a blue ring filled with stars. Soon, his vision went dark.

When Peter came to, it looked like he was in a entirely different building. He tried asking Karen where he was but to no avail. Whatever had done this to him had shut Karen down for the time being. He still had the Tesseract in his hand, but now it was it's original shade of blue. Looking around, the building seemed operational again, except instead of an old, outdated production line it was a fully renovated Stark Industries manufacturing facility.  
As Peter walked around he noticed two things. First, he was alone. There were no other human beings in the building with him. Secondly, he was being watched. Cameras were everywhere and every single one of them was trained on him. Just as Peter expected, and alarm went off within seconds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the city, a dark figure stood looking out over the skyline. Soon someone with a much larger stature rushed into the room, a sense of urgency in their voice.  
“Noir. There's been a break in at one of the refurbished Stark facilities.” 

“Was it one of us?” The first figure questioned. Not looking away from the window for even a second.

“It looks like it, sir, but they're wearing The Suit.” At the mention of the suit the first figure visibly tensed.

“Who the hell is it, and who the hell do they think they are wearing his suit. Get my gear. I'm going to take care of this personally.” The statement ended with a sharp tone. And in the blink of an eye, the first figure was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome and very much appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter and more. 
> 
> Stay awesome! 
> 
> ~Link


End file.
